<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe and Sound by FuzzyHairedFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008153">Safe and Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyHairedFreak/pseuds/FuzzyHairedFreak'>FuzzyHairedFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watch Dogs (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Missing Scene, set at the end of the night after wrench’s fireworks show basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyHairedFreak/pseuds/FuzzyHairedFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly getting killed by the Bratva, Marcus reflects on how deeply he appreciates his found family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Holloway/Wrench (Watch Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe and Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is it original to name my fic after Safe and Sound by Capital Cities? No. But it fits and that song still gives me Emotions TM, so we will all just accept it. Happy birthday, Marcus Holloway, light of my life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time they steered the boat back to shore, the SF Dedsec crew was fairly subdued - they’d worn themselves out celebrating their victory over the Bratva for several hours on the water, drinking and laughing and blasting music from the boat’s tinny radio speakers. They were all exhausted after such a busy day and a good celebration. </p>
<p>As good a time as it had been, though, Marcus could feel the slight sense of desperation among his friends throughout it all. He understood why. He was feeling it too. </p>
<p>It had only been a few weeks since they nearly lost Horatio, and he wouldn’t be healthy enough to do much more than lay in bed for months yet. And not long before that, Wrench had had his run in with the feds. Marcus getting snatched from right outside their home base so soon after that had been terrifying on so many levels. </p>
<p>That split second before he’d lost consciousness, and the first moments after waking up, Marcus had honestly thought he was going to die. That that had been it for him. As if he hadn’t had enough reasons to want a counselor before, he could tell he’d be having some bad dreams for a while. </p>
<p>It was clearly rough for his friends, too. To have nearly lost so much, so quickly; to know that it could happen again, at any time, to any of them. It was the life they chose, but that didn’t make it any less scary when the dire consequences came so close to becoming reality. </p>
<p>But even though they were scared, and tired, they still came together to make Marcus feel cared for and protected, appreciated for all that he is and does. They’re his family, and he loves them all. </p>
<p>Maybe some a little differently than others, though. Nearly dying puts some things into perspective, cliche as it is. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m driving Josh home. Are you two good on your own?” Sitara asks as they make their way up the beach. </p>
<p>Marcus glances at Wrench, who says, “Silly Sitara, we aren’t on our own. We’ve got each other!” He slings an arm around Marcus’s shoulders. </p>
<p>Marcus smiles. “Yeah, we’re good.” </p>
<p>“Alright. Get home safe, you two.” </p>
<p>“Night,” Josh says sleepily, waving as he follows Sitara to the parking lot. </p>
<p> Marcus and Wrench wave back, and Wrench moves his arm off of Marcus so they can walk more comfortably as they set off in the other direction - though they stay close enough that their arms brush with every step. </p>
<p>They’re quiet as they walk, just the shushing of the waves coming to shore to be heard, and Marcus thinks about the hug Wrench gave him after he’d gotten back. He thinks about fireworks. He thinks about Wrench being so scared and angry for him that he punched a hole in the wall. He noticed the scabs on his knuckles that day. He glances down at them now. </p>
<p> “Hey uh, Wrench?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, Marky Mark?” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p>“What for?” Wrench asks, turning to flash question marks at Marcus. </p>
<p>“You know what for, man,” Marcus replies, bumping their shoulders gently. He can feel Wrench’s body heat even through his jacket. </p>
<p>“For being so awesome all the time? You’re welcome, dude!” Wrench says with a grin, bumping him back. </p>
<p>“Heh. Yeah, exactly.” Marcus gives Wrench a soft look. </p>
<p>“Oh, uh.... whoa. Okay,” Wrench’s mask blinks owlishly and he turns away, uncharacteristically bashful. </p>
<p>Amused, Marcus asks, “What?” </p>
<p>Wrench shrugs. “I uh. Most people just brush me off when I say shit like that. No one’s ever agreed with me.” </p>
<p>“Maybe just not out loud.” </p>
<p>Wrench turns back, mask now showing @ signs. “Dude. Do you even know that you’re doing that?” </p>
<p>“Doing what?” Marcus asks, head tilted. </p>
<p>“Being so <i>sincere.</i> Like with your voice and your face and everything!” Wrench says, gesturing wildly with one hand. </p>
<p>Marcus laughs at his theatrics. “I just call it like I see it.” </p>
<p>Wrench is quiet for a moment. Eventually, he breaks the silence again and says, “You’re a good friend, Marcus.” </p>
<p>In that moment, Marcus knows he could bypass this chance with an honest but casual ‘hey, you too’. Instead he takes a steadying breath. </p>
<p>“... Just a friend?” </p>
<p>“Ngk!” Wrench chokes, mask flashing his alarm in Marcus’s direction. They stop walking. </p>
<p>Marcus bites his lip, waiting for Wrench to regain rational thought, watching as a blush steadily spreads down to his anarchy tattoo. </p>
<p>After a few false starts, Wrench manages, “Are you-? I mean, do you-? Uh.” </p>
<p>“Take your time,” Marcus quips, gently. </p>
<p>Wrench laughs a little. He sounds playfully scandalized, but his blush is still there as he says, “Marcus, are you coming on to me?” </p>
<p>“Was I not obvious enough? Damn, guess I better up my game.” Doing his best to telegraph his movements to give Wrench the chance to step back, Marcus slowly brings a hand up to rest on Wrench’s neck. When that seems to go over well, by Wrench’s sharp inhale and lean into the touch, Marcus places his other hand on Wrench’s waist and gently draws him in until they’re standing chest to chest. </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” says Wrench. </p>
<p>“Wrench,” says Marcus, “I have feelings for you.” </p>
<p>“Holy <i>shit</i>,” Wrench says again, but this time there are hearts in his eyes. </p>
<p>For a minute they just stand there, listening to the ocean and each other’s hearts beating too loudly. </p>
<p>Then they both try to speak at once. </p>
<p>“Marcus-“</p>
<p>“So uh, no pressure, but-“ he starts. </p>
<p>“-can I kiss you?” Wrench says right over him. </p>
<p>They both laugh, a little breathlessly. </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>Wrench steadies himself with one hand on Marcus’s bicep, and reaches up with his other to push his mask up. </p>
<p>Marcus doesn’t think any press of lips to his has ever made him feel so much. It’s short, only a few seconds, but it’s tender too, and by the time they pull back his heart is beating like a drum against his ribs. </p>
<p>Almost as soon as they pull apart, while Marcus is still trying to catch his breath, Wrench asks, “Marcus, will you go out with me?” </p>
<p>Marcus laughs again. “Thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ask me about my Horatio lives headcanon (it’s just that they totally call an ambulance in time and he spends the rest of the game in hospital recovering). </p>
<p>I’m very tired, I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>